Playing With Numbers
by GoldenMiniJ-17
Summary: Tom and Sybil accidently discover something new when trying out something else... Hehe,, you guys all know what this is, I'm sure the title gives it away :P ... Answer to the 69 prompt on tumblr that everyone is raving about :D


**Helloo!**

**Well here it is guys, an hour late, I know, I promised on tumblr to have it up by 1am my time but there was brand new Family Guy... I had to postpone for that.**

**Here is an answer to the 69 prompt on tumblr...**

**This is for everyone who wanted a story like this written - I cant name you off, I think there was like 50 :P **

**and also for everyone who has been getting troll reviews lately - this will cheer you up, hopefully :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Obviously, you guys know me, my smut ones are pretty M**

* * *

They both stumbled into the room, their hands fumbling at each other's clothes and lips trying not to part. Tom kicked the door shut, the bang echoing down the corridor; they probably hear it downstairs. He moved his lips to her neck, nuzzling and shaking his head violently; he growled loudly. Neither of them knew what had started this off, they never did most of the time. They were just sat eating dinner, nothing special had happened...except - Tom had it narrowed down.

The frozen dessert.

Tom felt his trousers tighten; the memory was seemingly innocent but as he thought back on it, and from the look on his wife's face at the table, the actions from her were anything but. The dessert itself was nothing special, a kind of ice cream. Tom knew that Sybil loves ice cream and if they were in Dublin, she would have devoured it, the white substance trickling down her chin and covering her lips and cheeks. It would make him laugh every time; he said that he was as bad as their daughter, also a messy eater. But at Downton, manners and order were in place so she had to eat it properly, with what seemed to be the smallest spoon she'd ever seen to eat a dessert with and in 'manageable' bites. She absolutely hated it. So, as they were clearing away the dinner plates, she hid one of her unused spoons in her napkin on her lap. Neither footman noticed and when the bowl was placed in front of her, she tried not to grin too widely. She looked up to her husband, who winked at her, smirking.

The larger spoon had gone unnoticed by the family, thank God. She tries to keep the bites small but she couldn't help it, they got larger and larger as the meal continued. Tom trued his hardest not to laugh at her. Whenever he thought someone had noticed, he hid it with a wince, pretending the ice cream was very cold. He watched her the whole time, and rest assured, some ice cream escaped out of the corner of her mouth. She didn't notice at first, until she saw Tom smiling widely. He met her gaze; he pointed to the corner of his mouth, where the ice cream would be on hers.

"Sybil, please wipe your mouth," her mother chided softly. Sybil blushed, bringing a hand to her mouth. She murmured her apologies, picking up her napkin. All attention had turned away from her as she did this. She heard Tom snort quietly. He was still laughing. She scowled at him, her eyes slitting and staring daggers. Tom met her steely gaze, still smirking, still self confident. He waggled his eyebrows at her. She knew he was laugh at her embarrassment by being told off by her mother. She sighed, turning away from him.

The family continued to eat in comfortable murmuring, not paying any attention to the couple sat at the end of the table. Sybil still refuse to look at him; she felt his foot under the table - a risky move, she thought, but a move none the less. She turned slightly. His expression was slightly darkened. She caught her reflection in the silverware; she swa why Tom's gaze had darkened. There was more ice cream covering her lips, a small line beginning to trickle down from the corner of her mouth. She gave him a sideward's glance, lust clouding her eyes. She took her little finger, waving it in the air slightly; Tom's attention firmly caught. His eyes never left her finger; he watched as the tiny finger brush over her bottom lip, gathering the left over residue on the tip. She held it in the air, contemplating for a moment what to do. Tom's eyes had darkened still, his breaths becoming large and long, his shoulders heaving slightly.

He groaned quietly at what she did next. Sybil parted her lips, slowly slipping the white tipped finger inside. She stared at him under her eyelashes the whole time, her gaze made him squirm in his seat as his trousers tightened. He shifted away from the family member sat next to him; to have them see his now quite prominent arousal wouldn't end well. He felt as id the wirld had turned so slowly in that moment, that the time has passed was hours, not a few minutes...not even that! The family were still oblivious to what had happened so they suspected nothing when they both went up early, saying that they hadn't seen their daughter all afternoon.

That's how they got here, he deduced. All because of bloody ice cream. This place truly was driving him mad. They broke the kiss, panting; they reached for one another, trying their hardest not to rip each other's clothing. Sybil ground her hips against him, feeling his bulge against her thigh. She giggled saucily, her hands palming his clothed erection.

"I take it you liked-"

"You're little performance during dessert? Thank God you're father never saw," he growled, pulling the straps of the dress of her shoulders, devouring the flesh there. "God, I wish we had some now,"

She laughed, breathlessly. She wound her arms around his neck, pulling his closer. He pulled off the rest of her clothes before picking her up, her back meeting the wall. Tom pressed into her hips, between her legs, his own hips rutting slightly against her. The silk of her knickers created friction against her clit, wetness seeping out. She gripped onto his hair, her nails scratching his scalp.

"Why? What would you do with it?" she murmured, her teeth abusing her lip.

"I'm sure you know exactly what I'd do with it," he crooned, his tongue licking across her collarbone. "I'm sure _that's-" _he licked up the column of her neck, "clue enough,"

Sybil groaned, she knew just what he meant. She pushed his shirt from his shoulders, his tie pulled off along with his under shirt. Both naked from the top half, Tom moved her from the wall, dumping her unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Oof!" she puffed, the mattress bouncing slightly beneath her. She stayed laid down, watching as her husband unbuckled his belt, pulling it out before dropping it to the floor. His eyes never left hers, he smirked as she watched his hands, completely transfixed. Her hands ghosted over her body as Tom pulled off the rest of his clothes. Her knickers soon followed.

It wasn't often that they took the time to admire one another like this. Usually things happened far too quickly, lust covering much of their vision to truly see. Both sets of eyes marvelled at their partner, their body and their beauty soaked in and adored. Sybil loved his shoulders, they were strong and held all of his life's work upon them and was shown by muscle. Tom loved her neck, it was so long, and elegant and some of the skin there was some of the softest. And her arse of course... he adored her arse.

He knelt on the bed as she sat up, both meeting in a loving kiss. Of course, it soon turned, the mewls, groaned and hisses from playful nips filled the room.

"I want to try something..." he murmured as they pulled away. Sybil snickered; the last time he said that, they were in her father's dressing room. She'll never forget that day.

"The last time you said that..."

"I know, I know. Don't worry, it's nothing like that." he smiled, stroking her cheek. He sat up, "Though if you want to-"

Sybil laughed, kissing him, effectively silencing him. He didn't let her pull away, he grabbed the back of her neck, keeping her exactly where she was. His tongue slipped in her mouth, deepening the kiss; they fell back onto the bed, Sybil lying on his chest. He ran his hands down her back, running them over her hips before cupping her rump, smacking it once. Sybil squeaked, giggling. She pulled away, nibbling, licking and playing with his ear. Tom moaned, squeezing her arse a bit tighter as he hardened beneath her. She tried to kiss down his chest, she tried to move down his body but he held her firm; she sat up, straddling his waist.

She frowned, before reaching her hand behind her. He caught her wrist, sitting up so she was now on his lap.

"I said I wanted to try something, didn't I?" he smiled, peppering kisses on the hand he held. She rested her forehead on his, wrapping her other arm around his neck. She bit her lip, closing her eyes. His hands moved so they were flat on her back, pulling her to him even closer still. She felt his chest rumble as she released her lip; she'd felt him growl. He loved it when she did that.

"What do you want to do?" she whispered, huskily. Tom's lips pulled up at the side into a seductive smile. He kissed her full on the lips, keeping the smile when they pulled away; he laid back, releasing his hold on her back. She moved to lean forward but he stopped her. But as she was leant forward he couldn't miss this opportunity. He began to palm her breasts, kissing one while he massaged the other. His mouth and hand worked as one; when he nibbled the skin on one, he pinched and pulled the skin on the other. Sybil moaned loudly. She secured his head to her chest as she gripped his hair. He fell back and she went with him.

She giggled, "Was that what you wanted to try?" She knew it wasn't, but he had said it so many times, and was distracted the same amount - she was worried that they would never get there. She loved to tease him. He said nothing, just raising an eyebrow at her. She continued, "You know we've done that before."

He smacked her rump again, shaking his head. He took her head between his hands, kissing her face lightly.

"This time?" he asked. She nodded. "No distractions?" She giggled, nodding again." Tom sighed, placing his hands on her thighs. "Put your legs..." he ran his hands up and down them for effect. "Here,"

He patted the space either side of his head. He smirked as he watched the confusion pass over her face.

"Alright," she murmured. She did as she was told, straddling his face. She stayed knelt up high, waiting for her next instructions...though her mind was a little ahead, she had a pretty good idea of where this could go; a wave of pleasure shot down her body, she felt the muscles tighten between her legs. Her skin flushed slightly as his hands roamed, stroking her legs, front, back and the inside of her thighs; they stayed there, the pressure so light that he was barely touching her, tickling slightly. He started to kiss and nip and bite her flesh, trailing them up the inside of her leg. She groaned, bucking her hips forward to him. Her insides fluttered again and she felt her core heat up. She could feel the pleas on her tongue, but she kept her mouth shut; she trusted that he knew what he was doing. But then again, his mouth was so close...

He moved away just as quickly as he was there, moving to her other leg to repeat the same actions. He wanted to yield, to take her right then but he could see how wet she was, how red and swollen her flesh was - it gave him a secret thrill to know that he, only he, made her feel like this. Her chest started to heave a little, her breath coming out in tiny pants. He smirked as she closed her eyes, one of his hands moving upwards. A small laugh came from him; she opened her eyes, frowning at him.

"What now?" she whimpered, she wanted to move on...and fast. He made a gesture with his hand; he called her down. She kept the frown. How could she go down to him? If she bent at the waist she would reach him. The only way she could do it was if she...

_Oh._

The thought stayed in her mind and another much louder whimper came out. She lowered herself down, Tom wrapping his arms around her legs. He positioned her over his mouth, his tongue coming out to tease her, tracing around the edge of her core. He didn't need to feel is she was wet, he could taste it. She groaned above him, her hands holding onto his. All he could taste was her, all he could smell was her; he was trapped, but trapped in heaven. As much as he wanted to bring her over the edge, he didn't want to leave. His tongue traced patterns around her flesh, brushing over her nub from different ways, stopping a few times to nip and tease her. Sybil began to grind her hips over his mouth, her hand running through his hair to secure him right _there._

She felt her blood rush straight to her core. Her pants turned to moans and soon they turned loud. His tongue was relentless and completely devilish. She could feel him smile beneath her, his end-of-day stubble brushed roughly against her sensitive skin.

"Oh God!" she whined before gasping. Tom growled into her, the vibrations creating a wonderful feeling. Her legs began to quiver; his grip on her became tighter to stop it. She looked down; his eyes were shut and his brow was furrowed. She felt one of his hands leave her leg, it ghosted somewhere behind her but it came straight back to where it was. She looked over her shoulder and she could see what was wrong. She pouted, his cock was very hard...and very swollen. He needed some kind of release. She ran her fingers through his hair again, trying to show some kind of affection. You see, kissing was the best way to communicate their love, but his mouth was a little busy...

Tom was completely oblivious. He pulled and sucked her nub between his teeth, rolling it around with his tongue. He groaned as her felt her hand slide down his chest, her nails scratching down his stomach lightly. They got louder as her hand slipped lower and lower...

"Syb!" he gasped, pulling away. He opened his eyes to see her reaching behind her to stroke him. She had already grasped him in her fist, her lip being abused by her teeth. He hissed when she slowly let him go, her soft skin like silk against him.

"Sorry," she sighed, she missed his tongue already. He propped himself up on his shoulders as she sat on his chest. She massaged his shoulders and neck, tracing lines over his pulse point. His eyes closed, his cock throbbing. "You looked like you needed..."

"I do," he growled. He grabbed her hand, putting it behind her; she grabbed him, tracing it gently with her nail. "But," he sighed. "I'll have to stop this,"

He stroked a finger up and down her slit, wetness seeping out. She moaned, bucking her hips again. She wanted him, she wanted his mouth, his fingers, his cock...she wanted all of him all at once it seemed.

"But I don't want you to, but I want to..." she bit her lip, lightly squeezing him; she began to move her hand slowly, the pleasure beginning to build. She'd made her point. She began to shimmy down his body, still straddling him. He moaned as she moved as some of her wetness brushed on his skin, the air making the patches cold. It was as if she'd marked him, anyone coming near him would smell her wonderful scent. He could still taste her on his lips, his tongue darted out to wet them. There was still a hint of her on them. He groaned. He wished he hadn't told her to stop. He wanted to be trapped again, smothered by her scent and taste.

"Wait," Tom stopped her. She leant forward, resting on his chest. She traced her finger over it, playing with the hair which was matted on his chest.

"Yes?" she smirked, her lip slightly pouted; she could feel him twitching beneath her, she ground her hips from side to side.

"God..." he whispered. he stroked her cheek, kissing her nose. "I have an idea,"

She nodded, beginning to lavish kisses over his chest. He cupped her face in his hand, bringing her ear to his lips.

"Put your legs like before...but turn around," he murmured in her ear before nibbling on it. She sighed, tilting her head so he could nuzzle her neck. His teeth grazed over it, no doubt leaving marks on her pulse point. She giggled as her skin was being devoured, Toms hand moving underneath her to the apex of her legs.

"You're getting distracted!" she teased in a sing song voice. He pulled away, noticing the lust underlying in her eyes behind the humour. She stuck out her tongue at him; he pounced forward, sucking her tongue into his mouth. "Mmmmm,"

The playful teasing turned into a deep kiss, hands and fingers entwined in hair and tongues exploring each other's mouths. Sybil felt the excitement that she felt before, the wonderful feeling within the pit of her stomach coming alive again, igniting the fire within her. Growls and mewls filled the room before Tom laid back, Sybil again hovering over his head. He rubbed her backside, palming it and smacking it. She hissed when his smacks got a little rough but she didn't mind at all. His hands rubbed her hips before going up her back, slowly easing her forward and down. He groaned, her wet centre was so close; if he stuck his tongue out he would be touching it, tasting it...

He couldn't wait much longer.

Sybil ran her hands down his legs, bending forward from her hips. She felt terribly exposed, like this, bent over in front of his face. It felt very different from when he took her from behind as he could lean over her, cuddling her back as he moved but he was beneath her now, all he could do was what he was doing now; he had wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her secured over him. She wondered what it would be like relying on only feel as he lapped at her, as she could no longer see him or be able to reach out to touch him. So she did the only thing she could think of to keep some kind of contact, she ran her hand over his prick before taking him in her small fist.

Even though the most erotic parts of their bodies faced them, the strangest thing happened. Nothing. They did nothing. Both their minds had emptied and they just didn't know what to do next. Sybil seemed completely dumbfounded, the thought of not being able to see a reaction stunned her, froze her.

"Tom?" Sybil whimpered, turning to look behind her.

"I know," he murmured, chuckling after a while. He knew that she was nervous. This was something that they had never done before. "Let me start,"

Tom traced the wet outer lips of her centre with his finger, parting them so he could access all of the flesh there. He flattened his tongue, lapping her from her clit to straight over her dripping slit. He sucked her nub straight into his mouth, he sucked even harder when she cried out.

"Tom!" she cried out, resting her head on his hip.

He chose his words carefully, he said them with care too; it could either end well or insult her greatly. His hands roamed over her backside, up her back as far as he could reach and back again.

"Sybil," he groaned. "Please, love." He took in a shuddery breath. "Suck my cock, Sybil,"

She moaned at his words, she began nuzzling the matted hair above his shaft, kissing the head of it. She wasn't frozen anymore. He had coaxed her out, she was wild again.

Whatever movement he made on her, she mirrored it back. When he sucked on her nub, she pulled his head into her mouth, sucking hard; if he licked up her slit, she lavished his shaft with lazy kisses and long languid kisses. The feeling of this...this pleasure, the feeling of being able to pleasure and being pleasured at the same time was

"Yes, Sybil," he sighed against her, his face nuzzling further into her hot cunny. Sybil took him completely in her mouth without his warning, her hand working on him fully. "Oh! Fuck!"

She bobbed her head, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked on the swollen head. She felt wetness seep out of her every time his grip got a little tighter on her arse or when his hips thrust forward, his prick forcing just a bit further down her throat. She groaned, sending lovely vibrations up through him; his tongue and teeth brushing and rubbing and sucking harder, rougher in response. She whined and whimpered around him, her hand pumping him faster. She realised that the more sound she made, the more Tom made. It wasn't long before they were both moaning against each other, their whole bodies buzzing from the sounds of their mutual high.

"M-more," Sybil stuttered, she could feel her muscles tightening but she felt strangely empty. She needed something, she needed Tom inside her. It was a pure need, a wanton need. He had to do something, or it wouldn't be long before she ripped herself away from his tongue. Tom grunted against her skin and his mouth clasped over her clit completely. Her hips were bucking against his face, her juices spreading.

He knew her body well, he knew _her_ well.

"AHH!" Sybil screamed around him. "Yes, yes...yes," her last became small whimpers as Tom thrust two fingers inside her.

"So...Tight," he growled. Sybil kept crying out, they both were. His fingers constantly changed their pace, his lips followed that same changing speed. Quick and slow, rough and soft - Sybil's mind couldn't keep up, nor could her movements. She never took him out of her mouth, her hand was trying to match his finger speed but he was just too quick for her; she kept at a rough pace, one hand massaged his balls and the other kept moving. His way changed too, his fingers would curl, then straight again, deep and shallow; Sybil took away her hand, taking him as far as she could in her mouth. She kept going until the muscles in her mouth tightened, squeezing his head for a moment. But it was enough, she had driven him over and he couldn't wait any longer.

"OH GOD!"

Tom pulled out and away, rolling a confused Sybil onto her back. He pounced, settling between her legs, wrapping them around his neck before pounding into her. He buried himself deep, until she screamed. He wasn't going to last much longer and neither was she.

"Tom! Yes! Ooooh...Don't stop! Oh please... DON'T STOP!" she screamed as he held her hips, their skin slapping loudly from the force of his thrusts. She grabbed onto his arse, pulling him in.

"Tell me... when you're going... to... to cum love," he growled. He fell onto his forearms, his teeth grazing her neck ravenously. She nodded, no words would come out, just cries.

Tom's thrusts became erratic, shallow and more often, the sensation drawing out louder cries from him. He was so close...

"Tom! I'm-"

Tom had never moved so quickly in his life. He pulled from her, lying back and ordered her back to where she was. He buried his face within her soaking cunny as she sucked him again, his tongue completely devouring her clit. The powerful feeling never left her when they moved and as soon as he touched her again, she shattered, her muscles quivering and her cum gushing from her.

"TOM!" she screamed, pumping his cock still as her hips ground onto his face. She felt his arms tighten around her, trying to keep her still but she couldn't. The sensation was just too strong.

Tom kept his head still, practically smothering himself as he too exploded, his hips thrusting blindly, his seed spilling... somewhere and his cries muffled by her. As the feeling began to subside, he let her go, his head resting back against the bed. He kept his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his high; he felt the bed move beside him. Sybil too had collapsed, next to him. Neither said a word, their hands found each other's and they held it, Tom's thumb stroking the back of her hand. Ooh, her hand...

"Tom?" she whispered.

He turned to her, his eyes droopy with sleep, only to be widened with shock. He tried not to smile, he could see the same expression on the face too.

"Look at what a mess you've made," she snickered.

He turned to her, propped himself up on his arm and let out a small chuckle. Sybil's chest and breasts, her neck and some parts of her face were smattered with his seed; he hadn't realised she'd taken her mouth away. He had now marked her just as much as she had marked him. She chuckled, which turned into outright laughter.

"Sorry love," he murmured, lumping back onto his back, though he wasn't sorry at all. It was incredibly erotic what he had just seen, he wouldn't forget it for a very very long time. He felt her snuggle into his side, she mumbled something about a bath, but her voice was soaked in the bliss of their rapture that most of it was intelligible. She could quite happily fall asleep here, but one thing still played on her mind.

"Tom?"

"Hmm?"

She looked up to his face, some parts of it were still glistening from her, "What was that? That we did? I've never..."

Tom shook his head. He didn't have a clue either. It just came to his mind at that moment. It seemed a convenient way to get what they both wanted. He wasn't completely naive that he didn't think that others hadn't discovered it either, but then again he did believe that that number wasn't many.

"I don't know love, we shall have to look it up," he sighed, sleep beginning to take him. Sybil nodded, that would be the first thing she did tomorrow.

"Will we do it again?" she asked, biting her lip in apprehension.

Tom sighed, pretending to give her question a lot of thought. She knew that answer when she had asked the question, she felt a little daft for asking.

"What do you think?" he whispered darkly, chuckling at the blush which spread up Sybil's cheeks.

She wondered for a moment when that would be. She couldn't wait. It made her chuckle to think that this all started out with ice cream.

* * *

**What do you think? was it good, did I do okay?**

**I know there was a lot of pressure out for a story like this so I wanted to get it just right. It shall be on tumblr momentarily..**

**I knew that there seems to be a lot of trolls hanging about - a word to you, don't even bother. All you do is give us a good laugh!**

**Tell me what you think guys :D**

**GMJ xxx**


End file.
